Thorin and thora - the revenge on thranduil
by because-fucking-hiddles
Summary: A fictional reason why thorin oakenshield seeks for revenge on thranduil. Its about Thorin his wife elbryn and their daughter thora (spoiler: sad!)


**Thorin and Thora – the revenge on Thranduil**

**Chapter One**

Various years have gone since the terrifying dragon Smaug took over Erebor, the home of Thorin Oakenshield who was the son of Thráin and the grandson of King Thrór.

Thorin was a young prince by this time. After he escaped with his family and those who have not been brutally murdered and eaten by Smaug lived a very desolated life. They had to take every work they were being offered whether it was yet so humiliating.

Years passed and they have barely achieved something. But one day they passed a small village called Bree Land. I think it was sometime in the afternoon, but it was too long ago to remember correctly, whatever, sometime in the afternoon Thorin met a girl that was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. By this time he didn't know her name but later he found out her name was Elbryn.

10 years later they were happily married and Elbryn was pregnant. Everyday they were arguing over the name of their baby. Because Elbryn wanted to name it after Thorin, however Thorin wanted to name it after Elbryn. They spent many days arguing over it. Later Thorin should regret having wasted their precious time together. 9 months later Elbryn gave birth to their daughter but tragically Elbryn died while giving birth.

There he was, sitting alone with a newborn baby and a dead wife...

Due to how much he loved Elbryn he fulfilled her wish and named the baby Thora, which nonetheless felt kind of despicable towards Elbryn because it was so similar to his own name.

18 years later Thora had grown a strong, beautiful and young lady who seeked after independence. So she decided to leave her father and his fellows. It broke Thorins heart to see his young little princess go out into the big world, but he knew he had to let her go.

Years passed without her and the time finally came where he became the leader of the of Dwarves who aimed to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug.

The exact day were they wanted to start their upcoming journey, Thorin received a letter from Thora which said she wanted to take revenge on Thranduil, the Elvenking, for not helping their folk when they would have needed him the most. Which leaded to many many dwarves, also children and women being murdered by Smaug, which probably could have been avoided.

Thorin knew exactly that she would not have the slightest chance and that Thranduil would kill her within a second.

He immediately made his way out of town and ran through forests, through snow and rain. Of course his loyal companions were with him.

….

Thora was running through the snow and feeling the cold go up her feet and slowly making its way up her body. She thought she would freeze to death when she suddenly saw a cave approximately a mile away.

When she arrived at the cave she saw that she was not alone. ORCS!

I know somebody else would have probably run away but she wasn't. The Orcs were sleeping so she had the advantage. She inaudibly pulled out her sword and killed both under a minute. This was the first time since she ran away when she thought about her father. She thought that he would have been proud. Because Dwarf-women didn't usually kill orcs, let alone picking up a sword.

After she removed the corpses from the cave she went to sleep.

She woke up with an enormous noise of a horn. An Elven-horn! She knew what that meant and jumped out of her self-made bed, which simply consisted of gras as a pillow and her leather- jacket as blanket. She ran to the entrance of the cave and in the distance she saw him: Thranduil! Thranduil and two of his fellows were standing in the middle of the fiield. This was the moment she has waited for, he was the reason for her journey. She had to focus on her target and nothing else not even her father. She picked up her jacket and began to run towards him.

When she arrived she bravely fought against the two elves. And she defeated them. It was almost unbelievable. But when she turned around she could not see Thranduil. At first she thought he had escaped but suddenly she heard the sound of a sword getting pulled out of his scabbard. She quickly turned around and saw Thranduil standing there with his sword in his hands. Of course he was substantially taller than Thora. She pulled her sword but...

…

Thorin and his fellows were on their way to a nearby village when they heard the noise of a battle and the voice of a woman. He automatically knew without even looking that it was his daughter's voice. They ran as quickly as they could. And you would not believe it, Dwarves can run very quickly!

When they finally reached the top of the hill they could not have come to a more inappropriate time. Besides, he could have done something against it if they had come a few seconds earlier..

He saw his sword up and stabbing Thora. In that moment his world fell apart. Millions of thoughts ran through his head. His wife died for his daughter and now he is going to lose her too. Everything around him felt so fake. Almost impossible. Like when you quickly stand up after you lay down for a while. He saw his own little princess getting stabbed in front of his eyes. He wanted to run away. But he knew he had to help her and started running towards her.

At this point Thranduil just looked into Thorins eyes and then rode away.

It is almost too terrible and too sad to be told but I have to tell you anyway.

Thorin ran to her and fell on his knees just like she did because she already felt very dizzy. He hugged her and it didn't matter that he was crying while his fellows were watching, because they also cried. He talked to her and told her that everything was gonna be okay but he knew it wasn't, because she was almost gone. She couldn't even keep her eyes open anymore. After a while she just sank into his arms. He was kneeling in the middle of the field with his little baby in his arms just like when he first held her in his arms when his wife died. It was even heartbreaking to those who didn't know Thora well. Thorin swore that he was going to have his revenge on Thranduil. They were all crying. Thora was gone.


End file.
